


all in my head

by videogameschair



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, M/M, Self-Destruction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogameschair/pseuds/videogameschair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu te tortures a te dire que ce n'est pas vrai mais a chaque fois tu reviens dans ses bras, tu es toujours avec lui, c'est lui tout simplement. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

J’ouvre les yeux. Il est sept heures. Le soleil pointe déjà le bout de son nez à travers les volets. Je m’étire dans mon lit puis baille. J’ai très envie de me rendormir, ce qui est impossible étant donné que je dois bouger mes fesses pour aller en cours. Je prends alors appui sur mes coudes pour me relever dans mon lit. Je débranche mon téléphone de son chargeur, et fait de même pour le chargeur en question. Je déverrouille mon téléphone en saisissant mon code puis je jette un coup d’œil sur mes notifications. Je vois que Marine m’a envoyé un message.

✉ _On se rejoint à quelle heure?_

Mes doigts volent sur le clavier.

✉ _Viens me chercher en bas de la colline vers 7H30._

-ANTOINE !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ma chère mère devait m’appeler pour manger le petit déjeuner. J'enfile un short en jean noir, un t-shirt ample blanc et chausse mes Superstar. Je mets ma montre Casio sur le poignet et rajuste correctement mon collier autour de mon cou. Je continue de regarder mes mentions Twitter et réponds à certaines. Je pousse la porte et descends le somptueux escalier de marbre. Enfant de médecin et de comptable, disons-le, je vis plutôt bien. Grande villa sur les hauteurs de la ville, on va dire que je peux avoir un porte-monnaie bien rempli pour mon déjeuner et que je peux facilement me permettre de ne pas regarder l'étiquette d'un vêtement à H&M. J’arrive dans la cuisine et viens prendre place devant une assiette d’œufs brouillés et de lamelles de bacon. Ma mère, tirée à quatre épingles dans son tailleur gris, se retourne et me sourit.

-Bonjour mon cœur !

-Salut m’man.

Elle pose une tasse de thé devant moi. Le café, ce n’est pas mon délire, pas ma tasse de thé.

-A la menthe, avec un seul sucre, comme tu aimes ! dit-elle.

-Merci !

Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres et prends une gorgée. Ma mère se penche sur l’ilot de la cuisine.

-Alors, prêt pour la rentrée en terminale ?

Je pose ma tasse puis me concentre fermement sur ce que je vais dire.

-Pour être honnête, non, je ne le suis pas. Je m’écouterais je resterais en vacances éternellement. Mais retourner en cours ça me redonne une petite routine, je dis en prenant une banane et en la dépuchelant. Et c'est aussi la fin des cours donc il faut se donner les moyens de réussir.

-C'est sûr mais je crois en toi. Tu as le potentiel pour me saisir ce bac !

Elle me sourit et je ne peux que le lui rendre. Ma mère a toujours été encouragente avec moi et m'a toujours écouté.

Nous avions continué de parlé quand mon téléphone vibra à nouveau.

✉ _Bouge, je suis en bas._

-Oh merde! Maman, je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Marine m'attends, dis-je en allant chercher un thermos dans un placard pour y verser mon thé.

-Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part !

-Ça sera fait, ne t’inquiète pas, bisous maman !

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et pris mon sac, lança mon téléphone dedans ainsi que mes clés, puis dévala les escaliers devant le porche de la maison pour rejoindre le chemin menant au bas de la colline où j'habite et rejoindre Marine.


	2. 2

Une fois arrivé en bas du chemin, je vois Marine postée devant le portail de ma maison, son sac entre les jambes. J’entrouvre le portail et l'interpelle.

-Ah bah t'es là enfin ! dit-elle en me faisant la bise.

-A croire que ça fait une heure que tu m'attends !

-Plus ou moins, souria-t-elle. Au fait, j'ai demandé a Hugo de passer nous chercher. Monsieur a tant insisté cet été pour me transporter vu qu'il a eu son permis...

Elle sorti son téléphone de son sac et le déverrouilla pour ouvrir un message.

-Tiens, c'est lui, justement.

Elle tapota sur l'écran pour lui répondre.

-Il vient de partir de chez lui. Il a aussi embarqué son voisin. Mais bref, du coup je te disais que en gros il a fait que de me demander si il voulait être mon chauffeur, tout ça...du coup je lui ai demandé si il pouvait nous amemer aujourd'hui.

Son voisin ? La maison a côté de chez les Lloris avait été vendue ?

-Hugo a des nouveaux voisins ? demandais-je, intrigué.

-Oui, ils sont arrivés cet été...t'étais à Madrid à ce moment la, je crois.

Avec mes parents, on part souvent à Madrid car nous avons de la famille là bas. J'y étais cet été et je ne suis revenu il n'y a que une semaine.

-Ah.On verra bien a quoi ils ressemblent...sinon avec Hugo...comment ça se passe au final ?

Marine deglutit.

-Eh bien, j'ai toujours aussi peur de lui dire mes sentiments. Je fais la meuf fière mais en vrai je suis totalement frustrée...je l'aime vraiment, Antoine...

Marine était sur Hugo depuis la 5ème au moins. On a toujours été fourrés ensemble nous trois depuis qu'on s'était retrouvés dans la même classe cette année là mais le lycée nous a éloigné elle et moi de Hugo. C'était étrange de faire comme si de rien n'était alors que je savais très bien que ça nous affectait tout les trois. Hugo était parti en filière S tandis que moi et Marine étions en ES. Nous n'avions plus les même horaires et nous avions chacun d'autres occupations. On se voyait beaucoup moins et c'était ainsi. On ne disait rien et faisions comme si de rien était. Mais récemment Hugo avait commencé à reparler à Marine mais pas dans un sens amical, il cherchait plus à la séduire et Marine ne faisait comme si elle ne savait rien alors qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Et elle était perdue.

-Je le sais, Marine et il le sait aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être honnête avec lui et surtout avec toi même ? C'est tout dans ta tête ! lui dis-je.

Elle soupira.

-Je sais. Je sais.

Soudainement, j'entendis une voiture arriver près de nous. Je me retourne et vois alors un Range Rover s'arrêter.

-Eh bah putain, Lloris ! m'ecriais-je. T'as pas eu la moins chère !

Il baissa sa vitre.

-Et ouais ! Je remercierais jamais assez mon père de me l'avoir offerte !

Il sourit.

-Salut, Griezmann, dit-il.

J'ouvrit la portière et rentra dans la voiture. Marine contourna cette dernière pour y rentrer de l'autre côté. Une fois assis, je vis alors le fameux voisin de Hugo.

-Au fait, voici mon voisin !

Je regarda alors le rétroviseur et vis un jeune homme avec des Aviators sur le nez. Il les abaissa sur son arrête.

Et des yeux bleu aussi glacial et profond que l'océan vinrent subitement troubler mon champ de vision.

-Salut, je m'appelle Olivier.

 

 

 

_"C'est tout dans ta tête."_


	3. 3

Et là, sans m'en rendre compte, je pris une claque mentalement. Ce Olivier était diablement beau. Des yeux bleus qui m'avaient directement absorbé, des traits finement ciselé, une bouche étrangement attirante et une très légère barbe. Il était beau. Trop beau même

-Salut, enchantée !

Marine lui présenta alors une main qu'il vint serrer. Me ramenant a la réalité, je secoue la tête.

-Euh, je suis Antoine, salut.

Je lève ma main pour le saluer. Il ramène la sienne contre lui voyant que je ne veux pas la lui serrer. Il lâche un petit sourire de déception.

-On t'as jamais vu ici, du coup. Tu viens d'où ? demande Marine.

-Je viens de Chambéry, j'ai emménagé ici au mois de juillet.

Olivier sourit à nouveau. Et ses yeux entrent en contact avec les miens à nouveau. Je me sens encore une fois perdu. Il est vraiment beau. Paniquant à cette pensée, je tourne les yeux vers la route et en profite pour boire une gorgée de thé.

Alors que nous continuions notre chemin pour le lycée, les autres parlaient de tout et de rien tandis que je parlais à Paul, un ami qui habitait à l'autre bout de la ville et qui devait encore prendre bon nombre de bus pour se rendre au lycée, faute d'avoir continuellement 10 fautes au code, et qui arrivait souvent en retard. On s'était connu à la rentrée de 1ere et depuis on était copains comme cochon littéralement.

✉ Anto! Je vais être en retard, j'ai loupé le bus en ville ce matin, attends moi devant le lycée stp.

✉ Pas de soucis mon Paul! je suis en voiture avec Hugo et Marine, ya un nouveau avec nous lol...

✉ Il est beau?

✉ Putain, t'es chiant toi, pas de subtilité!

✉ Il est beau ou pas? Mdr je veux savoir si tu comptes pécho ;))))

_Putain mais qu'il est con..._

En gros Paul croit que dès que je vois un beau mec je veux le séduire. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais caché le fait d'être gay. Mais c'est chiant qu'on pense encore qu'un homo veut se taper toutes les personnes du même sexe que lui...mais je sais très bien que Paul déconne sur ce coup là.

✉ Je te montrerais, tu jugeras par toi mm.

Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau.

✉ Alors, ce petit Olivier ? Sympa non ?

Je me tourne vers Marine et la voit sourire à pleine dents. Je lève les yeux, lui réponds d'un sourire complètement désespéré. Je verrouille mon téléphone, laissant Paul dans le vent et le jette dans mon sac puis je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers la route.

 


	4. 4

Une fois arrivés au lycée, Hugo se gare sur une place au fond du parking et coupe le moteur puis nous nous nous détachons de nos sièges. Avant même que Marine ait pu poser sa main sur la poignée de porte, Hugo vint lui ouvrir. Je la regarde avec un sourire en coin et en haussant les sourcils. Elle regarde Hugo furtivement en lui disant "merci" à voix basse avant de me regarder à mon tour avec des joues rougies. Mais elle sourit à son tour quand ma portière s'ouvrit à son tour. Je tourne rapidement la tête et voit Olivier, la main sur la portière.

Ok, j'étais totalement pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi venait-il m'ouvrir la porte ? Je veux dire, je le connais à peine. Pourquoi serait-il ça, vraiment ?

Je baisse les yeux de surprise, puis le remercie. Je prends rapidement le temps de l'observer. Olivier est très grand. Il doit faire presque deux mètres. En le détaillant de la tête aux pieds je vois qu'il porte un t-shirt avec un léger col en V, un short en jean noir déchiré aux cuisses et des Air Max. Quand je viens analyser son visage je vois qu'il a des cicatrices aux joues. Étrange.

Puis mon regard est de nouveau happé par ses yeux. Je me sens immobile l'espace d'une nanoseconde. Je me sens possédé par lui, comme si je ne pouvais quitter son regard.

Je reprends alors mes esprits, puis attrape mon sac que je lance sur mon épaule droite. Je décide d'ignorer Olivier. Sauf que lui, non.

Je me lève et sors de la voiture. Il se tient devant moi et sourit. Beaucoup trop de sourires à ce moment-là, je panique. Il me tend à nouveau une main. Ne savant que faire, je la serre rapidement.

-Enchanté.

Et il sourit à nouveau. Je panique encore une fois. Je lui souris en retour rapidement puis le contourne pour commencer à me rendre vers le lycée. Je le vois s’avancer pour faire la bise à Marine. J’ignore ce qui se passe et continue mon chemin jusqu’à ce qu’Hugo m’interpelle.

\- Antoine, tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

Je me retourne vers lui et à ce moment exact, mon téléphone vibre pour me signaler un nouveau message. Sachant immédiatement que c’est Paul, je me résigne à me dire qu’il est arrivé au lycée et qu’il m’attend peut-être devant les portes.

-Euh non, je vais rejoindre Paul, je vous laisse ! A plus.

Et avant que je reprenne ma route, j’intercepte le regard d’Olivier. Il ne lâche pas le mien. Je coupe le contact en tournant la tête puis me dirige vers l’entrée du lycée.

_Décidément, il trop bizarre, ce gars._


	5. 5

Paul est devant la porte du lycée. Il a ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Comme à son habitude, il a mixé jogging et polo Ralph Lauren. Paul a toujours eu un style décontracté tout en restant classe.

Il releva la tête de son téléphone et enleva un écouteur quand il me vit. Je m’approche et vient lui faire la bise.

-Pour une fois que t’es à l’heure ! Lui dis-je en riant.

-Je suis en avance, c’est quand même exceptionnel ! Le bus n’a pas desservi plein d’arrêts je crois qu’ils ont changé les lignes. Mais tant qu’ils m’amènent au lycée c’est bien ainsi !

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Je n’avais jamais vu Paul ne pas sourire à chaque fois que je le voyais. Il avait toujours le moral et essayait d’être positif la plupart du temps. Il faisait toujours son maximum pour être heureux et pour avoir ce qu’il voulait. Il était toujours dans les premiers de la classe et essayait d’être appliqué dans presque tous les domaines. Il était dans le club de foot du lycée au poste de milieu de terrain, et était remarqué par son habilité à gérer les deux parfaitement. Paul était parfait si on peut le dire. Gentil, charmeur, intelligent, drôle et très beau. Mais à vrai dire, ce qui lui importait plus que sortir avec des filles, c’était de vivre tranquille. Sortir ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Il était très calme et posé. Un film et du popcorn lui suffisait pour passer une bonne soirée.

-C’est sûr. Tu as passé des bonnes vacances avec Dimitri ?

\- Gé-ni-al ! La Réunion, c’est vraiment magnifique ! Je te montrerais les photos un jour si je peux !

Paul était parti à la Réunion avec Dimitri Payet, un des autres milieux de l’équipe de foot cet été chez la famille de ce dernier. Je les avais presque tous les soirs en Skype quand j’étais à Madrid, et c’était plutôt comique à voir.

-D’ailleurs, il est en anglais avec nous, reprit Paul.

-Tu as déjà regarder les listes ?

-Oui, et je crois que j’ai repéré ton nouveau.

-Il est dans notre classe ?

Je prit peur pendant trois secondes pour une raison inconnue. Paul retira ses ecouteurs de son telepgone et les rangea dans la poche avant de son sac à dos.

-C’est Olivier Giroud, non ?

_Oh merde._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais essayer de poster des nouveaux chapitres tout les samedi et dimanches (pas d'heures précises fixées). Merci beaucoup si vous suivez et aimez ma fiction :)


	6. 6

Ok, donc, Olivier était dans notre classe. De nouveau, j'étais en panique. A croire que le hasard avait fait en sorte de nous réunir lui et moi. Ce mec était complètement bizarre. Je décidais de passer outre.

-Marine est avec nous au moins ?

-Bien sûr. Il y a un problème avec le nouveau ? demanda Paul.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Il est supra bizarre. Genre, le mec il a fait que de me regarder pendant la route avec Hugo et Marine à travers le rétro. Mais genre, il insistait bien, le con. Et il a aussi super insisté pour me serrer la main ! Archi bizarre ! Et il est venu m'ouvrir la porte en arrivant...à croire que je suis la duchesse de Cambridge ! 

Paul était mort de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris, sale con ? 

-Aller va. Il est gay, ton Olivier, là. Ou alors il se fout vraiment de ta gueule.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Il est pas gay. A vrai dire j'en sais rien. Et pour ce que j'en ai vraiment à foutre, je soupire. Je le connais pas ! Je vais pas juger comme ça d'un coup, dis-je en levant les bras de façon désinvolte.

-On verra bien dans un mois quand tu baiseras avec.

Je lui mis une tape sur le biceps.

-Aucune subtilité, mec.

Il se plia de rire.

-Et t'es une duchesse, Anto.

Je le regarde, outré et il éclate de rire de plus belle.

-Allez, va. On a qu'à rentrer, dit-il.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Connard va.

Puis nous rentrons dans le lycée. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma main.

✉ TON CRUSH EST DANS NOTRE CLASSE MDRRRRRR

✉ Ptn ferme ta gueule Marine -_-

✉ Oh, rigole un peu. Bref vous êtes où bande de cons?

✉ Couloir 1, t où toi?

✉ Dehors, Hugo il me retient, jtexpliquerais après.

✉ Ok...et le nouveau?

✉ Ton crush tu veux dire? ;)

✉ Vas-y ta gueule, srx il est où?

✉ Je l'ai perdu de vue, il doit déjà être dans le lycée.

✉ Ok...

✉ Pourquoi?

✉ Jsp, je pensais qu'il était avec vous.

✉ Ok, bref je vais ptet être en retard, dis le au prof stp

✉ Dac

Je verrouille mon téléphone, puis le mets dans ma poche. Nous arrivons devant la salle, Paul dis bonjour à quelques gens de la classe. Soudainement, tout les regards se tournent vers notre gauche. Je pivote sur moi-même avant de voir Clara Valbuena arriver.

Cette fille est le cliché de la pétasse de lycée. Elle est aimée de tout le monde, elle est populaire, elle est riche et plaît à tout les garçons. Je la connais depuis que je suis tout petit et derrière tout cette façade, c'est juste une garce méchante sans intérêt. Je n'ai jamais cherché à être ami avec elle alors qu'elle a toujours cherché l'amitié de partout. Purement gênant.

-Salut tout le monde ! Salut, Antoine. Salut, Paul.

Elle nous fait la bise. Paul et moi on sort alors nos sourires les plus hypocrites.

-Vous avez vu, il y a un nouveau ! On m'a dit qu'il est carrément canon.

_Oh putain, elle va pas s'y mettre elle aussi..._


End file.
